Yugioh Personalities!
by Bishounenchaser
Summary: ~complete~Basically, its alittle story where me and Ryou go through the Yugioh gangs Name personalities! come in a enjoy! : Bad summary Gomen:
1. Chap 1

Do not own the name describtions or Yugioh so don't sue!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
B.C: *sing song voice* I was searching the internet whenI came across name personalities! *normal* so I decided to share it with all of you!  
  
Ryou: I'm up first, I'm up first!  
  
B.C: yeah yeah, here ya people go, you decided if it describes the people  
  
Your name of Ryou creates a very sensitive, inspirational, and idealistic nature. You have an appreciation for all the fine and beautiful things in life, and could excel in music, art, drama, or literary undertakings, where you could find an expression for your deeper feelings that you would not find otherwise. As a result of your love of the out-of-doors, you would experience the most peace and harmony out in the quiet of nature. Your sensitive nature causes you to lack self-confidence, and to withdraw from arguments or turmoil, as any discord reflects quickly through your nervous system. You cannot stand pressure and desire to work where there is no confusion. This name restricts proper verbal expression; as a result, you are often lonely, craving understanding of others. Yours is a very deep, reflective nature, but others would never know it as you keep your deeper feelings within.   
  
B.C: totally you Ryou, who should we do next  
  
Ryou: My Yami  
  
Bakura: what about me?  
  
B.C: we're gonna see if you suit your name  
  
Bakura: should I care  
  
Ryou: no but listen anyway  
  
The name of Bakura contains within it an intense emotional power that could drive you to put forth great effort to accomplish your ambitions and to do something noteworthy and worthwhile. There are humanitarian ideals in this name, making you feel the urge to champion the cause of the downtrodden, the victims of circumstances and injustices. However, it is difficult for you to materialize your ideals because of a restless, unsettled feeling which causes you never to know just what it is that you should be working toward, and the very intensity of your nature makes systematic concentration and application a challenge. You can have intensely contrasting feelings toward people, either you are fiercely loyal or extremely intolerant. There is rarely a happy medium in your feelings. Consequently, you experience many disappointments in people, tragedy, and the loss of the very things for which you may be intensely striving. Bitter experiences could make you cynical, critical, and argumentative. You find it difficult to see the brighter or humorous side of a situation.   
  
Ryou and B.C: 0_0   
  
B.C: thats so him its not even funny  
  
Bakura: hey I'm proud of my name it made me who I' am today  
  
Ryou: *mumbling* yeah a psyco tomb robber  
  
Bakura: *growls* what was that Hikari?  
  
Ryou: ^_^' he he nothing  
  
B.C: so who should we do next?  
  
Bakura: get Malik in here  
  
B.C: good idea!  
  
Ryou: are you sure thats a good idea?  
  
Malik: to late i'm here, mawhaha  
  
Bakura: we should take over this so call fic!  
  
B.C: plot later your up Malik!  
  
Your name Malik has given you tenacity of purpose and has made you extremely independent. Whatever you undertake, you approach from your own point of view, and others either have to conform to your ideas or go their own way and leave you to work things out for yourself. You are so narrowly focused in your pursuits that you frequently overlook the little personal considerations and attentions that create a bond of understanding and sense of companionship. Thus it is difficult for you to merge your efforts harmoniously with others. In the home, you can inadvertently be offhand and abrupt when you would really like to show your affection. In circumstances that require a little finesse, you find that you are inclined to be too direct and straight to the point and suffer frustration in your personal relationships as a result.   
  
Malik: you know that was actually dead on  
  
Ryou: does almost every sentence you say have to have some kind of uh..  
  
B.C: bad thingy in it?  
  
Malik: yep!  
  
B.C: oh oh I wanna do Seto next!  
  
Malik and Bakura: the the stuck up CEO why?!  
  
Ryou: cause she wants to?  
  
Malik and Bakura: *glares*  
  
Ryou: *backs away*  
  
B.C: hey leave Ryou alone we're doing Seto next and thats final  
  
Malik: should we think of ways to kill him while he's here?  
  
Bakura: *nods, they go off to scheme*  
  
B.C: -_-' I feel sorry for you Ryou  
  
Ryou: you have no idea, he's in a good mood now  
  
B.C: ? Bakura has a good mood, *shakes head* ahh getting off track so next up is Yugi  
  
Seto: can we get this over with I have a company to run  
  
B.C: *sigh* you really need a social life  
  
Seto: *glare*  
  
Your name of Seto creates an intense desire for association with people and new experiences, many of which have been rather bitter. This name has given you a gregarious personality and a quick-thinking, creative, and versatile nature, but one that is unstable emotionally. You desire change and travel and would enjoy opportunities that allowed you to be creative and to act independently, rather than to conform to system and routine. However, this name does not allow you to complete your undertakings, as farther fields always look greener. Although you may appear confident and positive, you actually lack confidence and feel self-conscious at times. This name spoils patience and depth of thought, and weakens your stand in matters of principle. You are too open to suggestion, and thus you could become involved in detrimental associations which could lead you into by-paths of thrill-seeking or emotional indulgence.   
  
Seto: That is not me at all!  
  
Ryou: I don't know it really describe you  
  
Seto: I'll sue you for this is does not  
  
B.C: calm down Seto  
  
Seto: I'm leaving! *leaves*  
  
Ryou and B.C:.......  
  
Ryou: well that was weird  
  
B.C: Ryou you get to pick who do we do now?  
  
Ryou: um Joey?  
  
B.C: cool, Hey Joey come over here!  
  
Joey: what?  
  
Ryou: we're gonna do Name personality for you  
  
Joey: oh okay cool   
  
The name of Joey creates a friendly, sociable, charming nature, but causes you to be too easily influenced by others. While you find it easy to meet and mix, and can appear agreeable and compromising in conversation, you can become dogmatic and forceful if pressed too far. Others learn that you cannot be told what to do and you seldom change your mind once it is made up. You prefer situations that allow a degree of independence, but are reluctant to take on a demanding work-load or responsibility. In a position dealing with the public, you could do well because of your friendly personality, interest in people, and desire to please. When asked, you are able to give others good advice that you would probably not follow yourself, but must guard against being too opinionated in controversial matters.   
  
B.C: very Joey  
  
Joey: *nods* but there wrong on one count  
  
Ryou: at which part?  
  
Joey: I'am responsible  
  
Ryou and B.C: *rolls eyes* sure,  
  
Joey: seriously  
  
B.C: well he is responsible with Serenity, oh we should do her next  
  
Joey: yeah my sister deserves tha spotlight!  
  
B.C: but we have to wait till next chapter  
  
Joey: wha?  
  
Ryou: c-ya next time!  
____________________________________________________________________________  
hehe I'm so dumb, but I had to do it. Please review anyway! 


	2. Chapter 2

B.C: wow! I'm glad you guys like it! well well I did promise we were going to do- *gets tackled*  
  
Bakura: ha we're back, we told you we take over this fic!  
  
Malik: *tying up B.C* now we decides what goes!  
  
Ryou:0_o Kami please have mercy on us  
  
B.C: : ( *muffled* Firmhh ihmm ghmmm hmmm ghmmed!  
  
Malik: what?  
  
Ryou: *holding up sign* Translation, First I'm going to torture you guys endlessy then shove my foot so far-  
  
Bakura: we get the point, such foul language Hikari  
  
Malik: *sweating* uh Bakura were did B.C go?  
  
Bakura: oh crap!  
  
B.C: *holding up flamethrower* I'll kill you both! I'll teach you to take over MY fic! *chases*  
  
Malik and Bakura: 0_0 Run! *...Run*  
  
Ryou: ^_^' um I guess since B.C's busy I'll do the next name, epp! *dodges flames*  
  
B.C: *stops for a moment* ^_^ oh sorry Ryou *continues*  
  
Ryou: -_-' I need new friends, anyway I guess since we said we'd do Serenity next she's up  
  
Serenity: Hi Ryou-kun!  
  
Ryou: Hi Serenity, we're-  
  
Serenity: I know I know  
  
Bakura: at least shes not dumb like the mutt  
  
Serenity: *glares* no one talks about my brother!  
  
B.C: : ) join the torch club *tosses her flamethrower*  
  
Malik: Crap Bakura you just had to insult her brother! *start running*  
  
Serenity: get back here! *chases*  
  
Ryou: o_o mental note-Really need new friends  
  
The name of Serenity gives you a very individual, reserved, serious nature. You stick stubbornly to your ideas or decisions, in spite of any appeals or advice; you are not willing to accept a compromise. You prefer to be alone with your own thoughts, rather than in the company of others. This name restricts spontaneity in association and the fluency of your verbal expression. When you are required to express yourself in personal matters requiring finesse and diplomacy, you feel awkward and embarrassed. Although you realize perfectly well what is expected of you, you are unable to find the right words, and hence you end up saying something inappropriate in a candid way. You can express your deeper thoughts and feelings best through writing. Your friendships and personal associations are rather restricted, being limited to those of a similar nature who can understand and accept your rather straightforward yet reserved manner. You are steadfast and loyal, and do not allow gossip or anything belittling to be said against those whom you accept in friendship. You find satisfaction in being outdoors or in getting out into nature, or in dealing with the products of the earth. There is originality and depth of thought contained in this name, particularly along practical and mathematical lines.  
  
Ryou: okay I agreed on the others but this ones a little off but none the less true  
  
B.C: *comes back with big grin* ahh I feel better now  
  
Ryou: your finish? where Malik and Bakura?  
  
B.C: right here * drops to burnt Pshycos*  
  
Malik: *coughs up smoke* word to the wise never anger B.C  
  
Bakura: *nods*  
  
B.C: so whos up Ryou?  
  
Ryou: well someone wanted Tristan done  
  
Tristan: yeah someone loves me!  
  
B.C: which is pretty cool considering I've never seen anyone say they like Tristan  
  
Tristan: *sniff* no one loves me  
  
B.C and Ryou: aww T_T  
  
Your name of Tristan gives you the ability to be creative along practical lines of endeavour. Your ideas can be very original and inventive. You enjoy being with people in a social environment. Your personal appearance is important to you, for you desire to make a good impression on others. Your pleasant manner attracts people to you with their problems and you are capable of offering practical advice, though you would probably not follow such advice yourself. This name causes you to be somewhat too concerned with the personalities, problems, and activities of other people. You seem positive and decisive and can be outspoken in the expression of your opinions, but you lack the self-confidence needed to follow through with your ideas and plans. Procrastination is your downfall. You frequently choose the path of least resistance to avoid your responsibilities. It is not easy for you to overcome obstacles or face issues. This name does you an injustice in that it restricts your success in business and personal pursuits through a lack of ambition.  
  
Tristan: thats pretty accurate  
  
Ryou and B.C: agree  
  
Malik: B.C can we do Isis next?  
  
B.C: wow he actually ASKED for something  
  
Bakura: suck up  
  
Malik: Shut up!  
  
Ryou: I'd like to see what Isis personality is like  
  
B.C: me too  
  
Isis: glad to know someone's thinking of me  
  
Malik: sis I'm always thinking off you!  
  
Isis: yeah when you want something  
  
Malik: -_-  
  
The name of Isis creates a very passive, easy-going, friendly nature. You love people and desire to get along with everyone you meet. Your desire for sociability and the pleasant things in life makes you too easily influenced through your associations. You have imagination and many ideas but you lack the drive or initiative to put these into effect. It is difficult for you to say "no" and mean it or to carry through with any commitments you have made. This name makes you too lackadaisical. The influence of this name is to lack practicality, system and order, organizing ability, astuteness, and the ability to make decisions and act upon them. Due to procrastination you have many unfulfilled desires. You often lean upon the strength of those around you for guidance. You appreciate the finer things in life such as good clothes, pleasant surroundings, and friendly companions. You find it difficult to tolerate circumstances that are not up to your particular standards.  
  
Isis: they're wrong I have prefect order  
  
Malik: well I don't know you lost your car keys like three times last week  
  
Isis: shut it Malik  
  
Ryou: I can kinda see her like this right B.C?  
  
B.C: *playing blackjack with Bakura* 21! huh? oh whatever you say Ryou  
  
Bakura: Dammit woman! you cheat!  
  
B.C: *lifts hands* who me? *hands fall out of sleeve* hehe ^_^  
  
Bakura: argg! *chases*  
  
Malik: grow up  
  
Isis: oh your one to talk  
  
Malik: don't start with me all you do it nag  
  
Isis: I don't nag! *they start arguing*  
  
Ryou: um again I'm left with the duties, well since we'll probably forget him I guess we can do Mokuba  
  
Mokuba: *pops out of nowhere* yeah!  
  
Ryou: *holding chest* I'm going to have a heart attack  
  
The first name of Mokuba creates an intense personal nature. Your feelings and emotional desires are strong and consequently you are an individual, determined, strong-willed person. Your creative nature and ambition drive you to pursue success to the extent that you jeopardize your personal well-being. There is a tendency for you to dominate others. You are too certain of yourself, and you are not open to the views of others or responsive to their desires or needs. Also, this name does not incorporate qualities that enable you to be diplomatic and to compromise. In all your work and activities you are inclined to be rather unsystematic and disorderly. These characteristics spoil stability, progress, and accumulation, even though you may put forth intense effort. Tension and frustration exact a heavy toll on your peace of mind and nervous system. You are often preoccupied with the desires and demands of the moment. Temper and indulgence could become serious problems in your life.   
  
Mokuba: *hopping around* its me it me!  
  
B.C: *pops out of nowhere* yeah especially on the strong emotion thing since you love your brother so much  
  
Ryou:0_0 don't do that! Do you want to kill me!  
  
B.C: sorry sorry well anyway I guess that will conclude todays chapter-  
  
Bakura: there you are prepare to go to the Shadow realm!  
  
B.C: *runs* hey you act as if you never cheated before  
  
Ryou: -_- I'm going to a different fic  
  
Mokuba: *waving goodbye* 


	3. Chap 3

B.C: *singing* Guess whos back, Back again, B.Cs back  
  
Bakura: *singing*run the men  
  
Malik and Ryou: *snicker*  
  
B.C: *glare* why are you two here anyway Bakura and Malik?  
  
Malik: we decided this fic needed us  
  
Bakura: yeah with just my whimpy Hirkari  
  
Ryou: *frown* hey!  
  
Bakura: like I was saying with just my whimpy hikari and you this fic is a snore  
  
B.C: hmph me and Ryou can do just fine  
  
Ryou: well actually I'm leaving this fic is too strange for my taste  
  
B.C: bu-but Ryou please stay! *puppyeyes*  
  
Ryou: No! Must resist puppyeyes! *sigh* okay you win i'll stay  
  
Bakura: now you know how I feel aibo  
  
Malik: ^_^  
  
B.C: what are you smiling about?  
  
Malik: I'm the youngest Ishtar so puppy eyes are one of my many talents  
  
Ryou: whatever I have way cuter eyes than you  
  
Malik: oh yeah *they start puppyeye contest*  
  
Bakura: they're Idiots, am I right *turn to B.C*  
  
B.C: -_- *sigh* sadly I have to agree, this is kinda stupid *halluah music plays* well anyway someone asked for the stars of the yugioh show  
  
Bakura: but you already did me  
  
B.C: *rolls eyes* I;'m bringin the master of cute here  
  
Ryou and Malik: *stop contest* you don't mean  
  
Yugi: hey everybody  
  
Malik: damn I could have win the contest *to Bakura* me must plot if Yugi's here then the Pharaoah can't be far behind  
  
Bakura: *nods in agreement, they run off*  
  
Ryou: -_- not again  
  
Yugi: can you do me now cause I have a dual to get to  
  
B.C: yes yes here's yugi-boy  
  
Ryou and Yugi: *shudder*   
  
B.C: ^_^ sorry, I forgot your fear of pegusus  
  
Your first name of Yugi has given you the vision and foresight to be able to organize others and to hold positions of responsibilities with poise and self-confidence. This name creates an optimistic outlook on life and favourable conditions in your personal affairs. You have the ability to express your thoughts and ideas, and you are friendly, likeable, and generous. You enjoy fun, laughter and congenial association. This name also gives you an appreciation of art, music, drama, or any of the many forms of expression in the arts. Since you are quick and fluent in your expression, you have to guard against boastfulness or dominating a situation. You are likely a big eater, requiring heavy foods to satisfy your appetite.   
  
Yugi: ^_^ its me  
  
Ryou: Yugi question, if you like to eat why are you so short?  
  
Yugi: -_-.......gotta go see ya! *runs off*  
  
B.C: Ryou you have no manners  
  
Ryou: it was just a question who are we doing next?  
  
B.C: ^_^ the forever cute Yami!  
  
Ryou: cuter than me  
  
B.C: no!....yes.....no....yes  
  
Ryou: while shes busy  
  
Yami: we can do me  
  
Ryou: -_- I swear people wanna give me a heartattack  
  
Yami: just get on with it, I heard Malik and Bakura I gotta get out of here quick  
  
.  
Yami as a first name gives you a very independent nature, yet you are friendly, approachable, and generous. You can be a spontaneous, expressive, and talkative person. Generally you are good-natured, though at times you can be rather blunt and sarcastic. This name incorporates creative, artistic, and musical abilities, and there would be an element of originality in all that you do. You like to do things on the spur of the moment without planning or prior arrangements. Your spirits are buoyed up greatly by encouragement and appreciation. There is a tendency to be scattering in your efforts and you prefer to avoid menial jobs of a routine and repetitive nature. You are inclined to pursue good times and emotional indulgences to excess.   
  
B.C: okay I got the answear is!... hey! T_T you the name without me  
  
Ryou: *shruggs* Que sera sera  
  
Yami: what does that mean?  
  
Ryou: whatever will be will be  
  
B.C: I'm confused *shakes head* anyway I've decied the answear is Yeo!  
  
Yami: Yeo? what the heck is Yeo?  
  
B.C: yes and no, I couldn't decided so I declared you equal!  
  
Ryou: your a strange sad little girl, wy didn't you just say equal  
  
B.C: ^_^ cause Yao sounds better  
  
Yami:....anyway I think my name suits me  
  
B.C: yeah except the approachable part, when I first saw you I was kinda scared, you reminded me a bit of chuckie  
  
Yami: who Chuckie?  
  
Ryou: this doll with the soul of a killer and goes around killing people, she made me watch it though I was reluctant but eventually got into it  
  
B.C: you done?  
  
Ryou: *take breath* yep  
  
Yami: I'll take that as a insult  
  
B.C: well not in the american episodes just in the manga  
  
Yami: -_- well I gotta go Malik and Bakura should be here soon  
  
B.C: 0_0 run Yami Run!  
  
Yami: what?  
  
Ryou and B.C: ahh! *runs*  
  
Yami: *turns around sees boulder* Crap!  
  
Malik and Bakura: Mawahahahahah! now we get who do next since their gone!  
  
Malik: lets do Marik  
  
Bakura: whatever  
  
Malik:*waiting*.......ehy wehere is he whenever B.C or Ryou said someones name they popped up out of no where!  
  
*echoe Authoress powers*  
  
Malik: *snaps fingers* damn all well lets do him anyway  
  
Bakura: that so didn't sound right  
  
Malik: only to you sicko, get your mind outta gutter and lets do this  
  
Bakura: still doesn't sound right  
  
Malik: *growls* arg damn you *Tackles*  
  
Bakura: *laughing while fighting* I know I'm sexy Malik but don't you think your taking is a little to far  
  
Malik: I'll kill you!  
  
The name of Marik gives you a very individual, reserved, serious nature. You stick stubbornly to your ideas or decisions, in spite of any appeals or advice; you are not willing to accept a compromise. You prefer to be alone with your own thoughts, rather than in the company of others. This name restricts spontaneity in association and the fluency of your verbal expression. When you are required to express yourself in personal matters requiring finesse and diplomacy, you feel awkward and embarrassed. Although you realize perfectly well what is expected of you, you are unable to find the right words, and hence you end up saying something inappropriate in a candid way. You can express your deeper thoughts and feelings best through writing. Your friendships and personal associations are rather restricted, being limited to those of a similar nature who can understand and accept your rather straightforward yet reserved manner. You are steadfast and loyal, and do not allow gossip or anything belittling to be said against those whom you accept in friendship. You find satisfaction in being outdoors or in getting out into nature, or in dealing with the products of the earth. There is originality and depth of thought contained in this name, particularly along practical and mathematical lines.   
  
B.C: *panting* I will kill them!  
  
Malik and Bakura: *stop fighting* damn gotta go *start running*  
  
B.C: yeah you better run! you okay Ryou?  
  
Ryou:*on ground panting* ye-yeah Wa-water  
  
B.C: *gets out gernade laucher* its time to go Psyco hunting  
  
*somewhere else*  
  
Malik: so what weapon do you think she'll use on us this time  
  
Bakura: your sure happy about this  
  
Malik: because I'll just get on her good side again, you were never on it after you tried to send her to the shadow realm  
  
Bakura: suck up *shudders * don't remind me, I still have scars from that little episode  
  
B.c: there you are! mawhaha *fires*  
  
Malik and Bakura: 0_0 Crap! 


	4. Chapter 4

B.C: we're back!  
  
Ryou: and finally at the last chapter  
  
B.C: *sniff* but Ryou didn't you enjoy working with me?  
  
Ryou: *sarcastially* oh sure yeah it was the most pleasureable moments in my life  
  
Other Ryou: Hey guys! ^_^  
  
B.C: *looks between the two* err Bakura!  
  
Bakura: *goes back to his look* hehe its not my fault if you can't tell the difference  
  
B.C: *glare* you've been testing my nerves and nothing seems to work! *evil grin* it's time to bring in some masters  
  
Bakura: *little nervous* Masters of what?  
  
B.C: : ) Masters of Torture mawahaha! *snaps fingers*  
  
Digimagic & Sarah: oh Bakura *bring out Various weapons*  
  
Bakura: 0_0 oh Crap! *runs*  
  
Digimagic,Sarah,&B.C: mawahahaha! *Digimagic&Sarah goe chasing him*  
  
B.C: I love being the author, anyway whos are we doing today Ryou?  
  
Ryou: 0_0 *backs away slowly*  
  
B.C: huh? whats wrong?  
  
Ryou: your scary  
  
B.C: ^_^ proud of it, but don't worry Ryou I won't turn my fury on you......yet  
  
Ryou: -_- i'm so relieved  
  
B.C: *looking around*  
  
Ryou: watch cha doing?  
  
B.C: it's a miracle Malik isn't bothering us  
  
Ryou: ^_^' hehe he got taken to JDC (minor's jail)  
  
B.C: for what?  
  
Ryou: feeding the birds blow up bread crumbs  
  
B.C: -_-' Malik..... anyway I decided someone I can't belivev I didn't do eariler  
  
Ryou: who?  
  
B.C: *laughs nervously* Mai  
  
Mai: its about time I got here , everyone else is talking about this and I'm insulted that you would do Joey before me! *continues yelling*  
  
B.C: *shaking* Ryou please give her name  
  
Ryou: *nods*  
  
Your first name of Mai has given you a quick, analytical mind. You are creative, versatile, and imaginative. However, independence, positivity and the urge for action and progress are such strong forces in your nature that you find it difficult to control them. You feel happy as long as headway is being made, but as soon as you are obstructed or your individuality and freedom of action are restricted, you experience an intense nervous reaction. Moods of depression can result during which you become caustic and belligerent in your attitude toward everyone, especially to those in closest association with you. Routine, monotony, and the responsibility of looking after details can have a similar effect on you, as you are a person who desires change, travel, and new experiences. In order to gain greater congeniality in your personal associations, you need to cultivate a more relaxed manner, greater generosity, understanding, and tolerance, and, above all, you need to avoid being too outspoken and self-opinionated.   
  
Mai: *stars in eyes* it didn't get a thing wrong  
  
B.C: *whispering* Ryou do you think she'll stop yelling now  
  
Ryou: not sure  
  
Mai: oh you two are so great, lets go on a shopping spree!  
  
B.C: is she PMSing?  
  
Mai: *growl* don't push your luck  
  
Ryou and B.C: ^_^' hehe  
  
Sarah: haha! take this Bakura for all you've done to me last week! *shoots machine gun*  
  
Bakura: I don't deserve this  
  
Digimagic: he's right you know  
  
Everyone: *still and silent*  
  
Digimagic: *evil grin* he deserves so much more mawahaa!  
  
Bakura: *resume running*  
  
B.C: well that was weird. *grins* oh I know who we can do now  
  
Ryou: I know that look, no not her please no!  
  
B.C: *evil voice* TEA! *evil music*  
  
Tea: hello my friends!  
  
Ryou: *shudders* dualist kingdom all over again  
  
B.C: *smiling* Tea i'm sure you met our secret guess *lifts curtain*  
  
Everyone: *gasp* Ma-li-k  
  
Malik: freedom, thank kami I was about to go on a killing spree in that place  
  
Tea: but Malik killing isn't nice you should try to be friends with everyone cause without your friends you nothing and blah blah blah  
  
B.C: let do her name  
  
Your name Tea gives you a strong sense of responsibility in business and material affairs, and the practicality and determination to make a success of anything you undertake. Your ability to organize and direct the efforts of others enables you to excel in any managerial position because you have the ability to grasp the concept of a goal complete with an understanding of the steps to be taken. This name has allowed you to develop depth and breadth of mind. You are able to retain facts, to grasp new information to your existing store of knowledge. You never seem to be out of your depth of understanding. For these reasons others who may not have the same quickness of mind classify you as a "know it all" and, although you may be highly respected, this characteristic is unlikely to endear you to your associates. You have a very responsible nature, are capable and mature, and are willing to assume a position as a pillar of the community.   
  
B.C: 0_0 Tea I actually have somewhat respect for you  
  
Ryou: *shrugs* yeah to bad she's not like this one the show  
  
Malik: *sharping blade* well can I torture her I didn't break outta jail for nothin  
  
Tea: what but Malik I thought we were friends and since I'm your friend we must *yak yak yak blah blah blah dribble dribble dribble*  
  
B.C: Malik please  
  
Malik: *evil grin* Mawhahaha! *takes control over her*  
  
Tea: yes Master Malik  
  
Malik: see ya later I have a torture chamber to get the dust outta   
  
Ryou: well that was odd..... *looks at B.C*  
  
B.C: must resist urge to go Torture annoying girl  
  
Ryou: uh.... *twiddles thumbs* can I decide who to go next?  
  
B.C: *snaps out trace* uh yeah sure  
  
Ryou: Dugeon dice monter Duke  
  
Duke: about time  
  
B.C: oh I have a question Duke  
  
Duke: *crosses arms* what?  
  
B.C: *hesitates* what's with the ugly cheerleaders if you were as great as you say shouldn't you have more pretty ones?  
  
D. cheerleaders: what was that?! Charge!   
  
B.C: no!! *get tackled to ground*  
  
Malik: shouldn't you help her?  
  
Ryou: I thought you were toturing Tea  
  
Malik: letting the blood rush to her head so when I poke at it with a knife it'll explode  
  
Ryou&Duke: ??.....  
  
The name of Duke creates an extravagant, ambitious nature with the desire for financial prominence. You desire the best in life and appreciate quality in all things. This name has made you rather aggressive, shrewd, and critical and has caused you to be extremely independent. You have the analysis, vision, and promotional ability to make progress. You could achieve heights of success in business, but there is also a factor which brings many forced changes and friction with people, which in turn offsets the success you could achieve. The more sensitive types of people find you overpowering at times. You tend to have too many irons in the fire and fail to complete your undertakings satisfactorily. Business success could be achieved, to a point, abut your personal life would suffer. It is not easy for you to relax because you feel so much drive  
  
Sarah: that Duke all right?  
  
Ryou: and I thought you were torturing Bakura  
  
Sarah: *pouting* me and digi did, Ro-sham-bo (paper,scissors,rock) to see who gets to torture him alone, guess who lost  
  
Duke: I actually with some hint of sorryness for your Yami Ryou  
  
Ryou: *nods*  
  
B.C: *staggers in holding bat* I hate your Cheerleaders  
  
Duke: what did you do to them?  
  
B.C: *swings bat* made a few heads roll  
  
Duke: hey! *runs off*  
  
Malik: I finally get to say something  
  
Sarah: what is it?  
  
Malik: uh.... ^_^' I forgot  
  
Everyone: -_-'  
  
B.C: I guess I'll end it here, it's not the last chapter after all but unless I get atleast 4 reviews it will me C-ya!  
  
Malik: please review so you can witness the death of Tea mawhahaha! 


	5. Chap 5 Final Chapter!

B.C: I'm finally back! Gomen for not updated for so long *bows*  
  
Bakura: you're just lazy  
  
Malik: and busy causing up pain  
  
B.C: _ Not True...Hey where's Ryou  
  
Ryou: *crawling away*  
  
B.C: T_T Ryou you said you'd do this final Chapter with me!  
  
Ryou: *stands* ^^' yeah but have you seen your script  
  
Malik: What about it?  
  
Bakura: *looks* Mawahahah! Her Precious Ryou actually gets hurt!  
  
B.C: let me see that! *looks* -_- Bakura did you change the script  
  
Bakura: *trying to look innocent* me? Why would I ever try to do that?  
  
B.C: wanna list  
  
Bakura: _  
  
B.C: ah just screw the script lets get this person's name done cause it's Taco night  
  
Bakura, Malik, Ryou: TACOS!  
  
B.C: are person to day is!  
  
Pegasus: *pops up* me!  
  
Bakura & Ryou: NOOO!! *runs*  
  
Malik: what's their deal?  
  
B.C: remember dualist kingdom  
  
Malik: yeah  
  
B.C: bad experience  
  
Malik: oh  
  
Pegasus: you should have been there Malik-boy  
  
Malik: _ DON'T CALL ME THAT!  
  
B.C: let get him done already he's freaking me out *shudders*  
  
The name of Pegasus gives you a very idealistic nature. Your desire for peace and harmony causes you to withdraw from situations where there is friction and acrimony. You are quite reserved and inclined to feel sensitive and self-conscious, even though you strive to appear poised and confident. Being rather secretive in many ways, and not liking people to pry into your affairs restrict opportunities for friendship; not until you feel you can trust others do you open up to them. The desire to help others and the generous side of your nature attract those who take advantage of you. You lack the necessary aggressiveness for business success. While you lack verbal expression and spontaneity under this name, you have a natural literary ability and writing comes easily to you. You also have a deep appreciation of nature and all the finer things in life.  
  
B.C: I hate to admit it but that does seem like Pegasus -_-  
  
Pegasus: yes, yes so true!  
  
Malik: go away, now!  
  
Pegasus: Sayonara B.C-girl *leaves*  
  
B.C: *hisses*  
  
Bakura&Ryou: *peek in* is he gone?  
  
Malik: yep  
  
Ryou: *sighs* thank Kami  
  
Bakura: *mumbling* I was sure I killed that guy  
  
B.C: well I'm running out Idea so I decided to do that Annoying yet in a weird way cute girl, Rebecca  
  
Rebecca: *pops in* I' am not annoying am I teddy?  
  
Ryou, Malik, Bakura: *rise eyebrow*  
  
Malik&Bakura: *cough* psyco *Cough*  
  
B.C: Like you too are ones to talk  
  
Malik & Bakura: *grinning*  
  
The name of Rebecca gives you the desire to meet and mix socially and to create congenial circumstances for everyone. However, all too often, you express yourself in a matter-of-fact or awkward way that results in your good intentions being misunderstood. If you are in sales work, you could do well because of your friendly personality, interest in people, and desire to please. You prefer situations that allow a degree of independence, but are not too demanding in work-load or responsibility. When asked, you are able to give others good advice that you would probably not follow yourself, but must guard against being too opinionated in controversial matters. While you can appear to be confident, you need the moral support and encouragement of others who give inspiration and strength.  
  
B.C: See if she wasn't such a psyco, I mean such a young age she'd be cool  
  
Ryou: well this would kinda explain the Blue eyes card thing  
  
Bakura: you weren't even there  
  
Ryou:...when you see something this annoying...it travels far  
  
Malik: what?  
  
Rebecca: well I think it explains me well right Teddy?  
  
Ryou, Bakura, Malik: -_-'  
  
Bakura: *evil grin, whispers to Malik*  
  
Malik: *evil grin nod*  
  
Rebecca: *talking to bear*  
  
Malik: *grabs bear*  
  
Rebecca: wahh Teddy!  
  
Bakura* ring glows* Mawahahah I summon man eater bug *card come to life* get the Teddy Bear  
  
Man-Eater Bug: *eats bear returns to card*  
  
Bakura&Malik: Mawahahahahahaah!  
  
Rebecca: *growls* I'll kill you!  
  
Bakura&Malik: 0_0  
  
Rebecca: ahh!! *brings out missile launcher* Die!  
  
Bakura&Malik: 0_0 not again! *runs*  
  
Rebecca: who's laughing now! Mawhahahahah!! *chases*  
  
B.C&Ryou: *watching* ^^'  
  
Ryou: how many times do you think they got shot, blown up, flamed, and beaten up in this fic?  
  
B.C: give me a sec *starts counting*  
  
B.C: *after 1 hour* about 121 ½  
  
Ryou: really I could have sworn it was more  
  
B.C: *sigh* so who should we do next?  
  
Ryou: I'm not sure; we've done practically every one that matters  
  
Weevil&Rex: you forgot about us!  
  
B.C: *bored Look* key words, THAT MATTERS  
  
Weevil: humph well we're not leaving till we get our names, isn't that right dear  
  
Rex: *hisses* don't call me that  
  
Weevil: I didn't hear you complaining yesterday  
  
Rex: _  
  
B.C&Ryou: 0_0 who'd a thought  
  
Some people: We did!  
  
Rex: oh go Screw yourselves!  
  
Ryou: listen if we get your name done will you leave?  
  
Weevil&Rex: yes  
  
B.C: Fine  
  
Your first name of Weevil has given you a very practical, hard-working, systematic nature. Your interests are focused on technical, mechanical, and scientific things, to the exclusion of interests of an artistic, musical, or social nature. You have a rather skeptical outlook on life and rather materialistic standards. In reaching your goals, you are very independent and resourceful, patient and determined. You can be so very positive and definite in your own ideas and opinions that others sense a lack of tact and friendliness in your manner of expression. You are inclined to be rather demanding and self-centered in your personal wants, and your own desires can be so overriding that you fail to recognize or appreciate the feelings, opinions, or desires of others. As a consequence, difficulties in relations within the family or with close associates can arise.  
  
The name of Rex has given you a very imaginative, creative mind. You always have new ideas, but too often they are for an easy way out of a difficulty, or an easy way of making money. You are not inclined to apply yourself consistently to a job and to reach the fulfillment of your goals through perseverance and hard work. The influence of this name has caused you to feel unsettled emotionally and mentally. You are never satisfied with conditions, because your feelings and desires are so changeable. Hence you seek change in order to have the opportunity for travel, new experiences, and new friends and associates. There are people in your association who could influence you unfavorably and thereby mislead you; disillusionment, embarrassment, and bitter experiences then become your lot. You have a very talkative nature and because of it, you could do well in sales work or in a position where you handle the public. However, you would find any position requiring self-confidence and aggressiveness very trying. You are subject to moods of depression and self-pity, arising in part from a lack of confidence.  
  
Rex: my name suits well  
  
Weevil: same here  
  
B.C: I'm not gonna even say anything now leaves  
  
Weevil: *looks at Rex* we decided we don't want to  
  
Rex: yeah!  
  
B.C: then I have no choice, Ryou  
  
Ryou: *small grin then blows whistle*  
  
Bakura&Malik: WHAT?! Kami you know we hate that thing  
  
B.C: well if you stop being Psycho's you wouldn't be able to hear it  
  
Malik: yeah, yeah so what do you want?  
  
Ryou: something you'll enjoy  
  
B.C: ^_^ yep *points* Destroy  
  
Malik&Bakura: *BIG GRIN*  
  
Weevil&Rex: *sweating nervously*  
  
Malik: Bakura want the first Honors?  
  
Bakura: *cracks knuckles* my pleasure  
  
Weevil&Rex: ahh!!  
  
B.C: *grinning* you know they come in sometimes  
  
Ryou: *nodding* True, True  
  
B.C: well we're finally done with the fic, any regret  
  
Ryou: only too, not getting outta here faster and not being apart of the Tea bashing  
  
B.C: ^_^ it was so fun  
  
Ryou: T_T don't rub it in  
  
B.C: ^_^ well Bye Bye! Maybe I'll do another show's names  
  
Ryou: ^_^ *waving* and I won't be there  
  
B.C: *evil grin* oh yes you will  
  
Ryou: 0_0 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
B.C: MAWHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I always wanted to laugh like this..MAWHAHAHAHA! Oh yeah disclaimer! Hey Malik wanna do it!  
  
Malik: *slides in* so you decided to lighten up and allow me to? *smirk*  
  
B.C: *bops head* Hentai do the Disclaimer  
  
Malik: *grumbling* I don't it'd it as good as you  
  
B.C: _ must. resist.urge. to.kill  
  
Malik: hehe I'm joking, BishounenChaser doesn't own Yu-gi-oh or us!  
  
Ryou&Bakura: Thank Kami  
  
B.C: hey now need to be mean If I did own Yu-gi-oh Tea wouldn't be there  
  
Ryou, Bakura, Malik: yeah! Must find way to get B.C to own Yu-gi-oh! 


End file.
